The fall of the Gods
by Porphyrion
Summary: Perseus Jackson died 15 years ago. The effect his death had was seen on everyone. 15 years later everything has changed, well almost everything. Western civilization has fallen and the gods are nearly gone little more than half of the Olympian council remains yet there is still a small glimmer of hope. Full summary inside.
1. He returns

**The Fall of the Gods chapter 1- He Returns**

**Okay so I decided to change the storyline a bit. It will have a reading the stories bit in the upcoming chapters, not sure if I'll start them the next chapter or later on but it will be in there and Artemis doesn't find Percy this time Apollo does, read and you'll find out why. But overall the rest is pretty much the same so read and review. I'm going to start doing some answers to the reviews at the beginning of every chapter, I may or may not continue doing it in my other stories, I still haven't decided but here you go a replacement for the teaser chapter. Enjoy.**

** SONxOFxCHAOS, Anaklusmos14 ,Mayor Hawkeye, candyland7, patzhang05- Thanks for the support. I really appreciate it, helps me keep writing chapters for my awesome readers.**

**wisteria moonseed-**

**Yes Nico is there and you'll have to wait and see for Annabeth thanks for the review and the idea.**

**P.R. .X.X.X: you'll see what happened in this chapter. Towards the end there's a flash back. Thank you for the review.**

**Summary: Perseus Jackson died 15 years ago. The effect his death had was seen on everyone. 15 years later everything has changed, well almost everything. Western civilization has fallen and the gods are nearly gone little more than half of the Olympian council remains yet there is still a small glimmer of hope. In the least likeliest of people. Hades. He says that should Percy's soul be found and brought to him, then the great hero can be brought back at his full strength. So when Apollo finds him will he be brought back in time to put everything back and be able to stop Gaea and her many children? Or will he need help before he fails and is sent back to whence he came? Read and find out. Pertemis,**

**Pothena, slight thalico, and bashing of certain characters can't tell you cuz that gives away a suprise I have planned for later in the story.**

* * *

Poseidon POV

"You will pay for this Ourea. This I swear." I yelled before flashing to Olympus. What I saw chilled me to the bone my anger skyrocketing. At the foot of the stairs to the throne room lay my wife Amphitrite and son Triton, their forms flickering. I ran over to them checking their vitals only to have ten vanish in my arms. My only son and my wife had faded, they would never return. I screamed out in anger before hearing the sound of crashing stone and the clash of metal on metal. I rushed up the steps with my trident ready and burst through the doors to the throne room. Zeus' throne was then toppled along with Heras. She quickly flashed him and herself to Camp Halfblood. My throne was destroyed soon after followed by Athena's. Then I noticed that Athena was sprawled on the floor defenseless and obviously terrified as Ouranos primordial of the sky went in for the kill.

"No!" I screamed as I raced towards her and blocked the attack with my Trident and Riptide.

"Athena go, I'll hold him off." I said while I exchanged blows with the old god.

"No Poseidon we fight together." she replied stubbornly standing up and summoning her shield and spear.

"Go!" I yelled knocking Ouranos off his feet by throwing the Minotaur at him.

"No!" she yelled back. I ran towards her and kissed her finally recognizing my feelings for her.

"Go," I whispered before the sword of my enemy was thrust through my back. The remaining gods and goddesses flashes away now knowing they were doomed. I had fallen, Zeus and Hades had fled the big three had been defeated and there was not be a victory this time.

"Percy Jackson I name you my heir and make you immortal, make me proud my son I step down as god of the sea, rule the sea for me my son make me proud." I said causing Oceanus to scream,

"Noooo,"

"You will never reclaim the seas Oceanus, of that you can be sure." I said before everything went black.

Athena POV

I fell to my knees sobbing as I felt Poseidon's life force disappear. As did many at the loss of psi many Olympians in one day. The demigods too were grief stricken and had become disorganized, scattered, and leaderless after the deaths of Percy and Annabeth 15 years ago at the beginning of this accursed war. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder do I looked up and saw none other than Aphrodite.

"You finally realized it didn't you?" she asked. I simply nodded in response, knowing all too well that I had known a long time ago.

"We have to go, Gaea will find us soon." hades said wrenching everyone from their grief momentarily.

"He's right we can talk and grieve later." my father said agreeing with him. The death of Poseidon seemed to shock them out of their hatred of each other.

"The new headquarters should be in the sea only Oceanus is awakened and I have already managed to put him back into his slumber for the next 3000 years. We need to do this in honor of Perseus and Poseidon..." then I noticed someone who shouldn't be missing was,

"Where Artemis?" I said trying to stay calm, I knew that she wouldn't have fallen easily.

"Tartarus." both my father and Apollo said together mournfully.

"No that's not possible." I said grief saturating my voice.

"I wish that were true Athena, now let us go the new base shall be Poseidon's old palace in the Mediterranean." he replied. We all flashed there. Afterwards we made the surviving demigods immortal. All 14 of them.

3000 years later.

The missing gods and goddesses still haven't escaped their bonds in Tartarus. The demigods however have sprung back, their numbers now exceeding 500. Zeus has many children now as does hades and thankfully gera is in tartarus now as well so she hasnt attacked them or yelled at zeus for being unfaithful. (thank the gods) A daughter of Zeus walked up to me asking confusedly

"Where's Percy, he's supposed to be this great and powerful hero and yet he's not here helping us, why?"

"If he could he would, Percy died a long time ago, there's nothing he can do anymore." I answered her sadly.

"Oh, what's that?" she asked suddenly changing the direction of the conversation. Yesterday I had told them his story all the way through the point where Percy and Annabeth had fallen into tartarus, now all of them were obsessed with him.

"That is Percy's sword, riptide and his fathers trident both are very powerful and dangerous to use. Not even Zeus would be able to control the power of the trident only Poseidon and his children can." I said turning her attention from the weapons behind my "throne." in all honesty it was nothing more than a large wooden chair. Suddenly I heard Apollo shout

"I found him lord hades I found him." as he burst through the throne room door grinning like a fool for the first time in three millennia. Then the soul of someone I never thought I would see again walked through the door. The gods myself included and the veterans of the Titan and giant wars that still lived (the original 14. all of Percy's old friends; Nico, Clarisse, the Stolls, Reyna, Jason, piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, micheal yew, Thalia, Katie, and chris)

All gasped. The younger demigods only knew that something big had just happened.

2 hours earlier percy POV

I looked around to see the flames of what had once been Elysium. Rubble. That was all that was left. The great realm of hades had fallen the underworld was nothing anymore. Even Cerberus was unsure of what to do and settled for sticking with me like mrs. O' Leary had once done. I allowed myself to finally leave the underworld with Cerberus flanking me. I soon found myself somewhere in southern Greece bordering the Mediterranean. The world was in pretty good shape for the world having least until I took a look at the people and the buildings in the distance. The buildings were collapsing and the people ran from place to place as if terrified that someone would find them. I walked around aimlessly for a while until I heard a male voice that sounded familiar. So I looked around for the voice only to see Apollo waving frantically for me to follow him after about 45 min. We were at the oceans border he flashed us to a palace that looked strangely like my fathers but atlantis is off the coast of America now not Greece, or so I thought. He ran through the city me following him an Cerberus following me. Soon we reached a a rather large building and he charged inside yelling,

"I found him Hades, I found him." when I walked in I saw little over half of the Olympian council on their "thrones". I stared wide eyed wondering what ha happened the others all looked depressed and dare I say it weak.

"Whose that?" a little girl whispered.

"Percy," Athena whispered more to herself than anyone else not even realizing that she had answered the girls question. Hades waved his hand and I suddenly could breathe again and I could smell. I felt my haert beat again and I could taste again. I was back. Then the pain began, my back arched an I fell to the ground before writhing and screaming. The older demigods surged forward, Nico and Thalia at the front. Athena suddenly screamed

"look away all of you gods included, you will be vaporized." they all obeyed and I could feel myself explode in a surging hue of of pitch black before my skin reformed and I could feel massive amounts of power and knowledge before I discovered something that disturbed me, my mother was never Sally Jackson but Athena. I was the first natural child of the goddess of wisdom and the most powerful of her children. Then there was a flash behind me. I turned to see a man with an aura of power standing there smiling at me warmly.

"Good to see that you survived the change. Seems that you and your father are good at pissing off all powerful immortal beings, more specifically the fates." he said.

"Runs in the family," I said in reply.

"That it does, that it does, now I think it's time all got some help, my name is chaos and you Percy are my godson and heir. It's time for you to take my place and unleash your true power." as soon as he finished chaos began to dissipate into smoke and surge forward into my chest merging our powers and memories. "Goodbye Percy, I believe in you." I heard from in my mind before the voice and being faded away. I then collapsed to the ground with a massive headache.

"Ugh, my head" I said getting up slowly. I began walking deliberately to Athena's throne and walked past it grabbing both my sword and my fathers trident before speaking telepathically with Athena.

"Mother, should I tell them?"

"Yes Percy I believe you should. They need to know. It is necessary." she replied.

"I think your right, I think that it's time."

"As do I." she replied. I walked to the center of the throne room.

"My name for those of you who don't know, is Percy Jackson. I am the son of Poseidon and the first natural-born child of Athena, I am the heir of both Poseidon and chaos. I am the god of life, light, happiness, heroes, time, knowledge, strategy, nature, gods, creation, war, swordsmanship, weaponry, hunting,shadows, archery, magic, and Dragons." as soon as I finished my rant, there was outrage among the council.

"Athena! You had a CHILD with Poseidon of all gods!" Zeus screamed.

"Yes," she answered simply.

"Perseus is my son and always will be my son, there is nothing you can do to stop it now. And declaring war upon me is not a wise move father, I am the goddess of strategy and war, many would assist me in my cause and I'm sure my children would help me as well, Perseus included, you would be hopelessly outmatched. Your best bet would be to simply accept it and use the new knowledge at your disposal to win this war."

"I...you...(sighs) your right as always." he replied grumpily.

"Where is Artemis?" I asked beginning to panic. When no one would look me in the eyes it hit me.

"No..." I whispered

"No... no,no,no,no, it can't be, she couldn't be." I whispered in disbelief just loud enough for the gods and old campers to hear.

"I'm sorry, but she is." Aphrodite said softly while doing her beat to avoid my gaze.

"How, who did it." I asked the entire planet shaking with a cataclysmic earthquake that shook the earths very foundation while the seas began to churn violently, giant waves and tsunamis pounding the land.

"Aether," Zeus replied.

Gaea POV

"Where is it coming from Gaea, Pontus." aether asked us.

"The mediterranean sea." I answered stoically.

"Gather our troops. Aether, Ourea you will lead the troops in our final attack. Do not take 3/4 of our troops invade they have somehow gained some amount of power and manage to defeat these troops then counter attack then we will have something to repel them with." Ouranos said power lacing his words.

"Yes milord," they said before gathering hyperion and a small army to wipe out the last of our enemies.

"What is causing it Gaea? He asked me kindly while sitting on his throne.

"I don't know, only a god would have this much power and Poseidon is in Tartarus. Hades is the only one that can create earthquakes but he has never shown the ability to have this amount of power." I reply.

"The same person is causing the seas to become violent I am trying to control them but Poseidon named his heir before he died. I know not who the new god of the seas is but I know that he is extremely powerful to be able to resist my power and still have the seas this violent. I don't understand it." Pontus added.

Suddenly there was a rumble from the one spot that we couldn't get a throne to appear, the head of the old Olympian council the spot where Zeus' throne once sat and a massive pitch black throne with silver etchings showing dragons and orbs of magic on the arm rests. On the back rest was a trident and sword crossing each other with a eight pointed star behind them and a massive black dragon behind that. Behind the throne was a great black dragon whose wings surrounded the other thrones. As the mortals or Apollo would say, it was awesome. Kronos then ran in the throne room yelling about a massive black castle that had appeared and automatons similar to Hephaestus' and 2 massive dragons that flew above the structures 8 miles of plains that surrounded the palace.

"Hmm, I have a feeling that they are also the owner of that throne," Ouranos said pointing over to the newly formed throne that was giving off a massive amount of power.

"Who could be the owner?" he asked confused.

Zeus POV

An alarm went off signaling that an army was approaching a field about 5 miles from the sea.

"Prepare for battle." I declared and we all began strapping on armor and weapons before organizing ourselves into an army.

"Perseus I want you to take control of the army, and become the king of the gods, you will do much better than I could ever do. Lead us to victory." I told him hoping that he would accept.

"I will accept your offer uncle." he said grinning slightly and I beamed at him before chanting in greek.

"Εγώ, ο Δίας ο βασιλιάς των θεών παραιτηθεί από τη θέση μου ως άρχοντας του Ολύμπου και βασιλιάς στον ανιψιό μου και ο εγγονός του Περσέα Τζάκσον γιος του Ποσειδώνα και της Αθηνάς. μπορεί να έχει αποφανθεί για όλη την αιωνιότητα." after we all followed Percy to the field to confront the enemy army.

"Your supposed to be dead how did you escape Tartarus I watched you die by Ouranos' hand Poseidon." Aether screamed at Perseus.

"I'm not Poseidon you fool, I am his only child that still lives."

"Then who are you really?" aether asked curiously.

"I am the first and only child of Poseidon and Athena, I am the godson of chaos, i am the new god of the sea, I am also known as the god of light, life, happiness, heroes, immortality, time, creation, shadows, knowledge, strategy, guardians, gods, nature, hunt, archery, swordsmanship, war, thoughts, magic, and dragons. My name is the one and only, Percy Jackson." he yelled causing a small earthquake and a lightning bolt to strike to ground behind us causing a loud 'BOOOM'.

"I'll beat you Perseus, after all I am the great god I theatre." I said causing some laughter to echo through the ranks of our army.

"I would expect no less Zeus." he said in reply. At the revelation of his identity the opposing army and Hyperion began to get skittish and uncertain. We all smirked at this.

"And who might I ask are you? You are no Titan you have too much power for that." he said to Aether and Ourea.

"My name is Aether, I am the destroyer of Artemis, primordial god of heavenly light and upper atmosphere, and this is Ourea conquerer of atlantis, primordial god of mountains. And you demigod shall die."

"Listening isn't your strong suit is it? Who ever said I was merely a demigod, I am so much more." Percy said grinning evilly. Everyone shivered fearfully at the sight before he began to change form, very few had seen his guardian form but that was about to change. He grew from his average height of 5'10" to a new height of 6'9" followed by his muscle mass doubling and becoming more defined. Abruptly a massive set of pitch black wings erupted from his back as his eyes changed from a bright happy sea green to a dark and ominous blood red. A black and red set of armor then appeared around him and a hood that showed nothing but his eyes, nose and mouth covered his head. He looked absolutely terrifying to put it plainly. He then slowly drew riptide slowly, letting the scraping of metal on metal echo throughout the clearing and then summoning his trident merging the two together so that the sword could absorb the power and use it while being able to switch between the two weapons upon his will. He then turned to us,

"There is a reason that we all fight, what is that reason, do we fight because we must, is the reason that we fight because our parents, the gods of Olympus themselves ask it of us, or do we fight so that they," he paused for a second to gesture at the enemy.

"Have something or someone to fight and kill? No, none of those reasons are why we truly fight. We fight, because they come HERE, to OUR home, OUR families and friends, to us, seeking drive us out, to end us forever, to take away OUR FREEDOM! Are we going to simply stand aside and watch as they kill each and every one of our friends and families before our eyes, do we watch as they torture those we hold dear. NO, we may be out numbered in this war, they may have a seemingly endless array of monsters and warriors at their disposal, but there is one thing that we have that they lack, we have the passion, and the will, and the drive, we have courage, and we have hope, they come here to fight us on our land, our turf wanting to drive us to extinction, but it is the very advantage that they believe they have that will be their undoing, it is their belief that this is true that gives us the strength to fight when all hope seems lost, but i tell you now, there may come a day when all this isn't enough, but it is not this day, today we will not fall to these monstrosities that the elder gods have sent against us. For today we FIGHT, this day we will drive them from whence they came, and tomorrow, we drive forward, into their land, by the time this war is over, we shall reclaim what is ours," as he said this he turned to Hyperion,

"Run Hyperion, go warn your precious masters for nothing will escape our wrath, by the end Olympus will be ours the elder gods will fall and western civilization will rise once more you may have millions of warriors but after today we will have billions, prepare yourself, for this time none shall escape me, I am the insurance for this war, those who oppose me will tremble in fear at the very sound of my name, go Hyperion warn the elder gods of Perseus Jackson, lord of creation! Now my friends, my family, my allies, charge, and leave no foe still STANDING! Show them our will to fight show them our resolve, for the gods, for our friends, and for our family!" as soon as he said charge Hyperion flashed away and the armies clashed. And just before he charged I heard him whisper

"For Artemis,"

Now as much a I'd like to say that I was a tool of destruction and I destroyed all in my path, massacring the opposing army, I can't,Percy did all the work, he was the definition of destruction, the boy fought like a demon, any time an enemy went near him it was instantly destroyed and within minutes the massive opposing army was reduced to nothing,all that remained was a shocked Aether and an impressed Ourea. quickly the other gods and I moved to attack them but were immobilized by Percy holding up a hand,

"They're mine," he said grinning evilly.

Poseidon POV

I reached back down into the pit to grasp the awaiting hand and pull so that they could reach the ledge. A second hand soon joined the first as Artemis rose from the pit of Tartarus joining the rest of us. (the gods that were sent to Tartarus are as follows; Poseidon, Artemis, Demeter, Hermes, Hestia, Dionysus, Ares, and Hephaestus.)

"Well shall we get going I think I know where they're at?" I asked the others.

"Lead the way," a depressed Artemis replied. She would never admit it but she was still depressed about my sons death and I knew it, she had a soft spot for him and for that I was glad, at least one Olympian would stand by his side if I asked. Because of the no direct interference law I couldn't do much for him but Artemis has no such limitation so if needed I could have always gone to her to get him help, not that it matters now, his death hit us all hard but it hit the two of us the hardest it seemed. Snapping myself out of my thoughts I quickly teleported myself and the others to a field that had seen recent battle, so recent in fact, that one side of the army was still there watching the final battle between the two opposing factions. Following their line of sight we all saw a very much welcome sight. Ourea was being attacked maliciously while Aether was face down on the ground unconscious but very much alive. Quickly though the man who was attacking Ourea ended the fight by disarming the god and thrusting his sword into the elders chest sending him back to the depths of Tartarus.

A familiar voice then came from the battlefields direction saying

"Time to wake up Aether." the voice was harsh and cold as the unknown man picked up the elder god and threw him giving us a glimpse of his shadowed face. All that was visible was a nose, mouth, and a pair of ominous blood red eyes that showed nothing more that hatred, blood lust, and power, along with a malicious thirst for vengeance. I heard a gasp of recognition come from Artemis but paid it no mind as I desperately tried to remember where I had seen this unknown figure before. As Aether landed and attempted to stand Artemis kicked him in the side causing him to fall back to the ground, laughing was heard echoing around the clearing as the man flew over before looking artemis in the eyes. His expression and eyes softened and he smiled warmly at her as her breath caught in her throat. He quickly gives me a warm smile as well before his expression hardens considerably and his eyes darken once more from an almost green to the deep blood red with that thirst for vengeance. A glare more terrifying than anything I had ever seen then covered his face unknowingly we all flinched away from him glad that his gaze wasnt directed at us. Seeing it, Aether whimpered slightly,

"Well well, what now Aether, oh yes now I remember what comes next." the man said in a dark voice and lifting Aether by the throat and flying high into the air with the wings on his back very much resembling a dragons. Aether was then thrown to the ground causing a small crater quickly followed by a dive bomb by the man. A dull boom could be heard as he instantly exceeded the speed of sound before barreling into Aether and then flipping off of him to land squarely on his feet. Aether slowly got up before blasting him with his full power before the man could react plowing him into the earth several meters away. Artemis looked like she wanted to run to him but didn't as the man rose angrily drawing a sword before morphing into an all to familiar weapon, a Trident and not just any trident but mine, the power emanating from it all to familiar. A continuous stream of black power burst from the weapon destroying Aether instantly. The man turned to everyone grinning happily,

"Well, that was fun."

Suddenly he changed form, his red eyes changing to a joyous sea green, his armor disappeared and in front of me stood my son, Perseus Jackson holding my Trident, to say I was proud was an understatement. I was simply ecstatic, I didn't want my position as god of the sea back, I, like my son didn't necessarily want power, it was thrust upon me when had least expected it and had no choice in the matter. Percy then walked past us and began to summon an all to familiar city.

"Percy, is this. The original Atlantis, the home I had when we were in Greece?" I asked him astounded that they had found it.

"Yes dad it is, welcome home." as he said this he gestured for everyone to enter and they all did, rather quickly I might add. I followed my brothers in the city noticing Percy take Artemis off to a side street. Then I saw her, Athena had managed to survive all these years. I snuck up behind her and whispered into her ear,

"Hey beautiful." upon hearing my voice she turned, a huge smile brightening her features and we embraced, Athena crying softly into my chest.

Artemis POV

I walked around the city with Percy happy that he was alive and I could be near him again, I had missed him dearly since we had been apart. That day was still burned deep into my mind, I would never forget it. For that was the day he died.

Flash back to that day.

"Go I've got this don't worry!" Percy screamed over the storm he was creating.

"No Percy I won't leave you not this time." I yelled back stubbornly. He walked over to us and grabbed my face, gently cupping it.

"You must, I love you Artie, perhaps one day we can meet again. All of us, but until then goodbye, my love." he whispered to me as I saw the four titans stalking towards in a flash of light my self and the hunters were forcibly flashed away. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to flash myself to where he was I ran in his direction being only a few miles off I knew I could get there in about 2 minutes if I sprinted. However before I could get more than 10 feet I saw an explosively bright belonging light and felt a shockwave blast through the ground knocking me off balance. As soon as it was over the hunters and I rushed to our guardian. Upon arrival all we saw was a massive crater, ash, and a lone body lying in the center. I rushed to his side taking note of the 4 larder piles of golden ash surrounding him. He was deathly pale, even more so than a child of hades, or even hades himself. The breaths he took were shallow and ragged,

"Percy, come on we'll get you to Apollo, he'll heal you and everything will be like its supposed to be." I said frantically knowing all to well that I wouldn't be able to fulfill my promises.

"No moonshine, you and I both know, this is my end, the power I had to use was too much I'm slowly burning up, it's the will of the fates. There's no escaping it. Goodbye hunters, Thalia. I'm sorry, I love you Artemis." he said kissing me gently one last time before going slack in my arms. I closed his eyes for him and he dissolved into ash before an ocean breeze blew his remains back to the sea. After all what was apart of the ocean would always return to it.

"I love you too, Percy. I always will." I whispered softly.

"Rest in peace." we all said as one broken group.

* * *

**And there we are the true first chapter Let me know what you think and anything would want out of it. Ideas are welcome and highly appreciated. Review!**

**Please.**


	2. the throne room of timelessness

**Fall of the Gods chapter 2- the throne room of timelessness.**

**I dont own pjo or any related characters settings or events that transpured within the bok series. only the plot.**

**Hey guys I'm back sorry for the long time it's been since my last update. I rewrote chapter one so it's longer and has a few changes. If you haven't read it yet you'll want to do that otherwise you'll be lost in this chapter and please review the first chapter I want to know how I did. Ok so enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review. Thanks.**

**Guest**

**Update-**

**Here you go the next chapter, enjoy:)**

**Wolfman613**

**Make Percy become a girl!-**

**I'm not sure about that one probably not in this story I may make another story with that after I finish the stories I already have going. Thank you for the idea though I appreciate it.**

**Guest**

**Man this is seriously awesome. I enjoy reading fanfiction on my free time, I've read hundreds of them and this in my personal opinion is the best I have read. I'll be waiting for your next update so hopefully soon until then enjoy life.-**

**Thanks this review actually gave me the inspiration to get both this chapter finished and the next one started I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

Percy POV

After a few hours of talking and enjoying each others company we finally made our way over to the throne room. When we arrived we moved to our seats.

"So what's your plan." I asked looking to Zeus.

"We had no plan, we were barely surviving the attacks they sent at us. As soon as we would recover they would have another army at our doorstep and we'd have to fight it and then it would repeat. And we didn't have the power to launch an offensive and still be able to defend our home." Zeus answered glumly, obviously unhappy at the prospect of being to weak.

"Ok I see, well first we should look at how I beat them the first time and then we can see how this time is different and tweak our method of attack to fit these circumstances." I said.

"That's a good idea, if we can see how they were defeated before it could help find weaknesses within their defenses now." my mother said supporting my position.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Poseidon agreed.

"If Poseidon and Athena agree then so do I this is the only thing I've ever seen them agree on." Hera said as Artemis and apollo also took my side.

"I will side with my nephew, he has proven himself time and time again, I do not expect him to fail us now. When pray tell has in the past?" hades said daring anyone to answer. Hestia soon followed hades suit and it was decided, we would look over my adventures to check for weaknesses. The fates then arrived with a package in hand.

"We agree with your plan and so here is a copy of his adventures up until he entered Tartarus in the giant war most of which is in his point of view goodluck my lord." the fates said bowing to me. I nodded to them and grabbed the package opening it.

"They're books, eight of them. It looks like this is the first who wants to go first?" I asked.

Unsurprisingly my mother spoke up,

"I'll read."

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief." she read.


End file.
